


'Sigh No More' music drabbles

by thekeyholder



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Drabble Collection, Inspired by Music, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>6 drabbles, each inspired by the first six songs from the album 'Sigh No More'</p>
<p>Originally posted on my LJ in September 2011</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> 6 drabbles, each inspired by the first six songs from the album 'Sigh No More'
> 
> Originally posted on my LJ in September 2011

[ **Sigh No More** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujv3c0TqLRk)

   
 _“Love it will not betray you_  
 _Dismay or enslave you, it will set you free_  
 _Be more like the man you were made to be”_  
   
He watched as a blonde man entered the church on the other side of the lake, his strong hand on a frail, little girl’s shoulder. A tear, unexpected, fell from his eye.  
   
‘Why does it hurt me so much even after twenty years?’ he sighed.  
   
They were young, too young. In that small town one could get lost so easily among the mean and rough souls. They were fooled by the curious shine in their eyes. That could not have been love. Love…love is natural, something that you’re proud of, something that you want to show off in front of your whole family.  
   
‘But…I still feel that,’ Matt told himself.  
   
He got up from the lakeside, wiped away his bitter tears and headed to the church.  
   
Dominic Howard and his daughter were standing in front of Mrs. Howard’s coffin. The husband was still numbed by pain, but when a warm hand touched his, he felt that his life actually had a direction, just like twenty years before.  
  

 

 [ **The Cave**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNy8llTLvuA&ob=av2e) (this one is kind of the continuation of #8 from [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1104665))

   
 _“And I’ll find strength in pain_  
 _And I will change my ways”_  
   
Sunshine woke him up in the gentlest way. He got up slowly and almost became sick at the sight of the blood flood around him. He needed to leave the battlefield right in that moment.  
   
He didn’t even know why he was there in the first place. A war for faith? This was the biggest paradox ever! On his way, Sir Howard saw burnt villages, heard crying widows and orphans and felt that he was, even though very slightly, guilty about this. He only stopped at a crossroad and sat under a tree. He was not made for stupid, meaningless massacres; he hated violence, but as a noble man he had to participate.  
   
When a soldier almost took away his life a couple of days ago, he remembered a pair of blue eyes he saw in a church before he went to the war. He had a feeling that the monk’s prayers saved him. Leaving his fears behind and holding to the image of his saviour, he set off to start his life as it was meant to be.

 

[ **Winter Winds** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJHmiqdxnzA)

   
 _“Remember spring swaps snow for leaves_  
 _You’ll be happy and wholesome again_  
 _When the city clears and the sun ascends”_  
   
Although he checked it for the millionth time that morning, the sky was still bearing a discouraging tint of grey. He was afraid that he would make a bad decision. He would have loved to spend the cold English winter on a tropical island; after all life seems easier in sunshine and with a cocktail in your hand.  
   
He loved Matthew, no doubt about that. But he was egotistical, arrogant, hid things from him and he was in general a dark man. However, he made Dominic feel wonderful and the seductive twinkle in his azure eyes just melted the blonde. His mind decided on Matthew; in the end there were more positive things on the list.  
   
But his heart said that if he ever were to lose Matt, it would be too painful. It was a nerve-wracking battle and nothing helped him in the decision. Nothing and nobody could apprehend the depth of their bond. He remembered that catchy song about spring conquering winter and he smiled as the cold winds ruffled his hair. 

 

[ **Roll Away Your Stone** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kx_LbzasKU)

   
 _“Don’t leave me alone at this time_  
 _For I’m afraid of what I will discover inside”_  
   
A tired looking man was carrying a heavy sack. The things in it were his only belongings that survived the catastrophe. He didn’t exactly know where to go, he just followed the others. Soon, he was approached by a blonde man who walked beside him silently. Only when they stopped to rest at a forest did the stranger address his first question:  
   
“Awful, isn’t it? This whole migration is saddening.”  
   
Matthew looked at him indifferently and shrugged. Later, though the two travellers didn’t talk at all in the meantime, the blonde exclaimed:  
   
“Don’t pretend that you don’t care, because I can see it in your eyes that you do.”  
   
That evening, gazing from the campfire to the stars, Matthew listened to Dominic as he put into words the awful thoughts that whirled in his head as well. Suddenly, Matthew understood that he saw everything through a dark lens.  
   
But now, there was a beam of hope in front of him, a young man just as troubled as he was, but with grace in his soul. Maybe if they rolled away their stones together, then there was a future for them… 

 

[ **White Blank Page** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sw-ko6aINI4)

   
 _“But tell me now, where was my fault_  
 _In loving you with my whole heart”_  
   
He took the vase from the table and threw it against the wall. It broke in hundreds of pieces, the porcelain shreds much like his broken heart. Nothing could make it whole again, nothing.  
   
Matthew sat on the bed and put his hands on his eyes, but he couldn’t stop the disturbing images popping up in his mind.  
   
“I’ve never met anyone like you, Dominic,” Matthew whispered and kissed his lover passionately.  
   
“More, I want to hear more!” the blonde demanded.  
   
He found great satisfaction in the brunet’s confession and rewarded him with a fleeting kiss for every little secret Matt confessed. However, in the end, when Matt expected Dominic to return the favour and admit his love for him, the blonde just smiled apologetically.  
   
“I’m not prepared for this yet,” he said with sorrow in his wide eyes.  
   
Matthew, fooled, kissed him and assured the blonde that he can wait. Dominic took a piece of paper from the table and told him that he’d pour his sentiments on it. When Matthew woke up the next morning, he only found beside him the untouched, white blank page and the perfume of Dominic lingering in the air… 

 

[ **I Gave You All** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00dcKqc5H-A)

   
 _“And you rip out all I have, just to say you’ve won_  
   
 _Well, now you’ve won”_  
   
He was lying on his back on the bank of a river, maybe secretly hoping that his tears would be at least good for enriching the water. Dominic reached for the bottle of whiskey and drank until the liquid poured out at the corners of his mouth.  
   
What did Matt want with his never-ending quarrels and interrogations? Why couldn’t he trust him? Did he not prove his immense love countless times? Maybe Matthew meant literally the “give me your heart and your soul” verse – who knows? But Dominic was convinced that he was physically not able to dedicate himself more to a person. Person? Matt was more like a god for him, the object of his adoration.  
   
Not used to the amount of alcohol, his thoughts quickly became hazy. With his last powers, he staggered to his feet and smashed the bottle against the rocks. His numb fingers met the sharp chips of glass and while he watched the blood and life flowing out of his body, he declared in his mind:  
   
“This is for you, Matthew. Even my last drop of blood is yours.”  



	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 drabbles, each inspired by the last six songs from the album 'Sigh No More'

[ **Little Lion Man** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLJf9qJHR3E)

   
 _“Weep for yourself, my man,_  
 _You'll never be what is in your heart_  
 _Weep Little Lion Man,_  
 _You're not as brave as you were at the start”_  
   
The sixteen-year-old Matthew Bellamy woke up to a melancholic, autumnal morning. He wished he could have slept longer, but he especially wished that he wouldn’t have to go to school. Not that day, not ever. He didn’t have issues with the school itself, but with the teenagers attending it. He refused to believe that he was too weird to be anyone’s friend, but since he was the victim of the popular gang everyone else avoided him not to be associated with “Psycho Bellamy”.  
   
Matt was a normal teenager, but the bullies realised it would be easy to make fun of his old-fashioned clothes and big glasses. The boy tried to be invisible and hastened his pace as it also started raining. He focused on the concrete and told himself ‘there are only five steps to the door’. Suddenly, he bumped into something hard: it was one of the gorillas from the bully-group.  
   
“Well, well, look who’s had a haircut,” the ringleader’s voice sounded cold and sly.  
   
Matt gripped his books firmly and continued staring at the ground. The cool rain fell mercilessly in the meantime.  
   
“You look into my eyes when I’m talking to you, Bellamy!” the boy hissed, grabbed Matt’s chin, and forced him to look into his cruel grey eyes.  
   
“Leave me alone, Howard! Aren’t there any chicks left for you to pick up?”  
   
Matthew looked for the first time without fear into Dominic Howard’s eyes and the blonde was astonished by the fire burning in the blue orbs.  
   
“Bitch!” Dominic yelled and slapped Matt so hard that the fragile boy fell in a puddle of mud; the books scattered around him and a cracking sound signalled that Matt’s glasses broke.  
   
Tears started flowing on the shocked boy’s face. He started collecting his belongings while the gorillas ran away. However, something paralysed Dominic and he watched with his mouth open as Matthew was searching for his glasses, trying at the same time to calm his sobbing and panic. The blonde boy kneeled in the mud and handed Matt the glasses. The poor boy wanted to thank his helper, but when he saw who it was his anger doubled.  
   
“I’m so sorry,” Dominic mumbled and gulped when Matt looked at him through the broken lenses, the image as distorted as Dominic’s heart, which had been growing in the wrong company.  
   
“For God’s sake, leave me alone!” Matthew cried out and ran away as fast as he could.  
 

[ **Timshel** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0aoOCZk6L4M)

   
 _“And you have your choices_  
 _And these are what make man great_  
 _His ladder to the stars”_  
   
Dominic Howard was an honest, resolute man in all his born days. As a child he dreamed of becoming a pilot and he made it come true with hard work. He met a pretty, clever girl just like he imagined his future wife would be and a couple of months later he popped the question. They had now been married for six years and had a four-year-old boy called William. They were a happy family and Dominic loved them with his whole heart.  
   
However, his life changed a few months ago when he met a new pilot colleague, Matthew. They made friends from the first moment; they liked the same bands and shared an interest in old movies. The long flights seemed too short beside Matthew and Dominic didn’t remember when he laughed so much. The new friend also taught him lots of interesting things and Dominic enjoyed listening to him and watching the sparks in the blue eyes.  
   
A few days before Christmas, they were snowed in in Canada and couldn’t go home to their families. They felt depressed, so went to a bar and drank too much. They stumbled to their hotel rooms, howling with laughter, and Matt followed him into his room to continue their silly giggle-fest. In one of the silences between laughter, Dominic leaned in and kissed Matthew who grabbed his collar and brought him closer.  
   
The next morning Dominic thought that he’d wake up with a migraine in an empty bed, but upon discovering Matt snuggled up to him, he hugged the man tightly. They lay in bed all day and tried to cure their headaches with sweet kisses. Dominic spent the best Christmas in his life with Matthew and he’d never received such a beautiful present as his friend’s love. He somehow forgot that he had a perfect life at home…  
   
He didn’t know what to do. Everyone would despise him if he left his wife and son for Matthew. On the other hand, he would hate himself for the rest of his life if he didn’t give Matt the infinite love he was capable of. Decisions, decisions…  
 

[ **Thistle & Weeds** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbloXQeuNCc)

   
 _“I’m on my knees and the water creeps to my chest”_  
   
He woke up with tears streaming down his face. He had the same nightmare that had been torturing him for months. Matthew and he were walking hand in hand in a swamp as the fog was slowly rising. Then Matthew turned and told him: “Wait here, my dear. I’ll be back soon.”  
   
A fleeting kiss pressed to Dominic’s forehead and he was gone, the thick fog quickly enveloping him. Everything turned dark and scary, and Dominic always woke up shaking and crying.  
   
It was six in the morning, but Dominic needed some fresh air. The streets were filled with people hurrying to work; their mundane problems written on their face. Dominic couldn’t understand how the world could still be the same after his great loss. If the city was to reflect the way he felt, it would turn into a desert only scarcely covered by thistle and weeds. An unceasing storm would paint the sky and in the end Dominic would drown himself in the lake which was formed by his tears…  
 

**[Awake My Soul](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpcBjt8Wqg8)** (inspired by ashamedbliss' _Deliver Me From Temptation_ ) **  
**

   
 _“Lend me your eyes, I can change what you see_  
 _But your soul you must keep totally free”_  
   
My parents have just sent me away from the house I grew up in with only a small piece of luggage and stated that I’m not their son any more. The reason: I confessed that I’m gay. It wasn’t easy, but it was the most relieving realisation I’ve ever had, thanks to Mr. Bellamy, my music teacher. I didn’t really know where to go, so I pull my luggage in the pouring rain in the direction of his house.  
  
  
   
When he opens the door, I can see in his eyes, through the veil of shock, that he recognises his young self in my miserable state. The warmth of his welcome makes me giddy. Although he hasn’t even touched me, I feel a strong bond between us. It’s as if he made my true personality come to life…I know he’s the only one who can awake my soul. He tried before as well when he played pieces of music to subtly confess his feelings, but it’s different now.  
   
I want it, I want him to teach me everything he knows for me to become the man I truly am deep down.  
 

[ **Dustbowl Dance** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2e8-ZmtU7c)

   
 _“Seal my heart and break my pride_  
 _I’ve nowhere to stand and now nowhere to hide_  
 _Align my heart, my body my mind_  
 _To face what I’ve done, and do my time”_  
   
A young man stands on the edge of his porch; his left hand risen as a shield against the scorching sun. He is perusing the horizon for several minutes, but he doesn’t see anything else besides the vast fields. He has been doing this every day for the past two years, hoping that one afternoon he’d glance a familiar figure. He often imagined the emotional meeting: Matthew would be approaching his house, his head bowed, wearing his favourite white shirt with its sleeves rolled up.  
   
He, Dominic, would run to him, but would stop and then Matthew would look at him with those eyes of indescribable colour, a serene cerulean Dominic only saw in the brightest summer afternoon. Both would have a moment of hesitancy before hugging each other tightly. Dominic was ready for this emotional meeting; ready to forget past wounds and fights.  
   
The Sun became a weak, red disk, so Dominic returned in the house and sat beside his kitchen table, making a red mark on the calendar in front of him.  
 

[ **After The Storm** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMsTSdHIJds)

   
 _“Now I cling to what I knew_  
 _I saw exactly what was true, but oh no more”_  
   
“What is the story behind this painting, Mr. Howard?” a reporter asked and pointed to the central piece of the exhibition.  
   
The artist, though he expected the question, was shocked and remained silent for a couple of moments. He thought that everybody must have heard the frantic beats of his heart. The rueful, grey eyes of Mr. Howard looked from the reporter to his masterpiece. He knew it by heart, the image haunted him in his dreams as well, but he still accorded it his full attention.  
   
The painting showed a young man looking behind his shoulder with wide, innocent, blue eyes. His dark locks were glued to his forehead and he tightened his soaked, shabby coat. The landscape around him – softly undulated hills, neat houses, and trees burst into bloom – seemed idyllic, but the character wanted to escape the perfect little world.  
   
Mr. Howard tried to suppress it, but a tear appeared in the corner of his eyes. He wiped it away before anyone could notice it.  
   
“No special story, this is just the creation of my imagination.”  
   
Mr. Howard told the biggest lie of his life, but no one would ever find that out.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Broken, But Mendable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309816) by [thekeyholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder)




End file.
